Such an energy supply circuit can be used in particular in a motor vehicle for the current and/or voltage supply of control units.
Current and/or voltage supply circuits for electric components have already become known in various systems. Such current and/or voltage supply circuits in the motor vehicle frequently include an accumulator or a battery and are adapted to the individual requirements of the particular electric component to be supplied. In the event of malfunctions, the accumulator may become completely discharged, causing the motor vehicle to become incapable of functioning.